Army of Scar
The Army of Scar is a group of Outlanders who are willing to take over the Pride Lands. They are led by the vengeful spirit of Scar and his second-in-command Ushari. Every member of the group was first seen together in The Scorpion's Sting. There is total of 35 members. Members * Janja * Cheezi and Chungu * Nne and Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Reirei * Goigoi * Ushari * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Sumu * Kenge History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ushari and Janja team up to bring Scar back to life. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano, having heard this, report back to Scar and Ushari in the Outlands Volcano, who orders them to keep an eye on the situation about Makuu and Kiburi. Having heard the report, Scar announces that a Mashindano is the perfect way to cause a disturbance, by getting Kiburi and his crocs to take down King Simba while everyone else is distracted. He orders Ushari to put the idea of Kiburi ruling the Pride Lands into the crocodile's head. Kiburi and three other crocodiles join Scar's collective. Swept Away After Beshte ends up in the Outlands alone, While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. Scar soon finds out about Beshte and Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to crush Beshte with boulders. Ushari claims that it will be bad because the guard would be weaker. Rescue in the Outlands Scar asks the hyenas to look for the jackals because he wants them to be part of his collective. When Janja explains about The Worst Hyena We Know and talks about Jasiri. Scar orders Janja and his clan to get rid of Jasiri. The Bite of Kenge Janja and his clan try to take melons away from the elephants. When they go back to the volcano and says they were beat by the guard. Ushari offers to ask his friend Kenge to bite the Lion Guard to give the hyenas time to steal tikiti melons. The Morning Report In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. The Little Guy Kiburi tries to turn Hodari to the dark side. Divide and Conquer Reirei's pack and Janja's clan manage to divide the Lion Guard in hopes to conquer them easier. The Scorpion's Sting Scar asks Sumu to sting Simba. When the guard goes and gets the Volcanic Ash. Scar hears from Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He orders Ushari to get the others ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's Float wait for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackles Tamka, and the force of it slams him into the rest of his float and the Guard hurrys through. The Guard get a little further, but bump into Reirei's Pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. Worn out, the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Then, he commends them for their cleverness but the Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste anymore time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion uses his roar so the guard can escape. The Kilio Valley Fire After a fire drives Kilio Valley's elephants out, Scar's army moves in. Undercover Kinyonga Mzingo and Mwoga were chasing Ono and then Mzingo bit Ono's tail feathers. When Mzingo and Mwoga crashed into each other Ono flew back to Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte. Back in the Outlands, Cheeziand Chungu are looking out for any sign of the Lion Guard while Janja, Ushari, and Shapavu talk to Scar. Back at the Outlands Volcano, Ushari says to Janja that he was late then they talk to Scar. Scar tells Janja to get his clan and push the rocks at Hakuna Matata Falls. When Janja's clan arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, they start pushing rocks into the water. When Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to push in Beshte - thinking he was a huge rock - so when they push Beshte they say he's kinda squishy. Then Beshte responds "Who you calling squishy?" Then the rest of the camouflaged Lion Guard reveal themselves and scare the hyenas - causing them to fall in the water and down the water fall. The Zebra Mastermind While the leaders of each clan, float and pack goes to talk to Scar. The side kicks talks with Thurston. They over here on how he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. The villans ask him about the guard's weakness but fails every time. Later they try to attack Thurston but the guard comes to the rescue. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to attack many parts of the Pridelands. However Jasiri's clan agrees to help the guard with a hyena resistance. Soon Scar hears about what's going and why his plans are failing. Scar orders the army to take down Jasiri's entire clan. The Underground Adventure Scar orders the vultures to start a wildfire by a mudpit on the edge of the Pride Lands that half the royal family is in. Beshte and the Beast The Army Of Scar goes after Basi and some other members of his pod. Shujaa comes to fight them. He lifts up big rocks and it goes towards Reirei and Goigoi. Shujaa continues hurling rocks towards his enemies, but eventually removes one rock too many from a large structure. The gorilla escapes the falling rocks, which slide onto the crocodiles. Noticing the hyenas still standing, Shujaa snaps a small tree trunk from its root and charges towards them, smashing them away. They all start to run away. After Scar hears that a gorilla has defeated all them by himself he comes up with a plan. He orders his army to keep attacking so that way Shujaa can mess up the Pride Lands for them. Scar's army comes back into the Pride Lands Kion suggets making a short cut through Nyani Grove. Shujaa starts pushing and breaking down trees and the baboons start to run. Kion orders Fuli and Beshte to go after the baboons while Ono moves the Satble Antelopes away from the Outlanders. Kion uses his roar and it blasts the army away. The army comes back later and faces off Basi again and this time their is a fire. Ono goes get Shujaa and Beshte to help but Shujaa doesn't come until Beshte hurts his leg. Shujaa lifts Beshte away from the fire and defeats the crocs, hyenas and jackles. He scares them away and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! After Scar hears that the Pride Landers have gathered together to defeat him, he orders his army to take over Makuu's watering hole. The Queen's Visit Scar orders Reirei's pack to take down Queen Dhahabu. When they fail, they return with two crocs from Kiburi's float, only to be driven away by Raha and Starehe's kicks and stomps. The Fall of Mizimu Grove After hearing about a show being hosted at Mizimu Grove from the skinks. Scar sends his army to launch an attack on the attending animals. While the crowd of Pride Landers is distracted by Timon and Pumbaa's song Janja explains the plan. However The Lion Guard spots them. With the help from the other fellow Pride Landers they're able to work together and stop the army. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone and explains his plan for the Pride Lands. The herds start to panic and run and Kion asks the Lion Guard to slow them down. Kion uses the roar and blasts on the Outlanders. Fire from the Sky Mzingo and his flock attempt to burn more parts of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard gets help from a martial eagle named Anga. They also get help from Hadithi and the other birds of the Pride Lands. Trivia * All of the Members of this Group appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series and are allies to Shere Khan, Kaa, (for their partnership with Scar) Scarface, Lady Blue, the blue foxes, Siri, Farley and Niju since they're all predators and The Devious Claw of Evil. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Scar's recuts Category:Army of Scar Category:Groups Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Singing characters Category:Bullies Category:The Lion King characters Category:Animals Category:Clawed Villains Category:Evil Groups Category:Animal characters Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Villain Teams Category:Diesel 10's recruits